


Only Heaven Knows

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk people making questionable decisions, M/M, drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOT7 play seven minutes in heaven, Jackson and Youngjae get the short end of the stick (bottle actually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on august 12, 2015. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.

The GOT7 members have discovered something new. That something is: when sober, playing seven minutes in heaven with your bandmates might seem like the worst idea on Earth, but, after two bottles of soju and a shitload of beer, it starts to look like a fun game. After all, _seven_ minutes. They are got- _seven_. Haha!

“Spiiiiiiiiin the bottle, Jackson!” Jaebum roars triumphantly, words slurring quite a lot, since he was the one who drank the most. “Spin it with all your might!”

Jackson, completely shitfaced, does as told, and sends the empty soju bottle they’ve been using as a roulette bouncing towards Yugyeom’s general direction.

“Aaah, hyung!!” A very sober Yugyeom protests in his whiniest whiny voice. Despite having drunk nothing but ambiguous virgin slushies mixed by Mark, he looks the reddest in the face. It’s probably from laughing though. Some wild shit has gone down in the last two hours.

“Sowwy! Sowwy Yugyeomie!” Jackson bows deeply a couple of times as Jinyoung carefully restores the bottle to its rightful place, the middle of the circle. “I’ll be gentle this time~.”

“Fuck gentle!” Jaebum raises a shot glass full with soju. “Be a man!!” He downs it without a second thought. Some of the members make impressed noises and clap. “But don’t break anything.”

“Alright.” Jackson nods sternly, and then spins the bottle. To be truthful, he wouldn’t mind spending seven minutes alone in the closet (actually Jinyoung’s bedroom) with any of them. With some, he could just sit down and chat, or wrestle to death. With others… well, only heaven (ha) knows what could happen.

The bottle spins beautiful this time. It’s almost magic. It spins and spins and spins and starts to slow down, and the nose points and Mark, Yugyeom, Bambam, Jinyoung, Jaebum…

It stops.

Wrestling it'll be, it seems.

“Youngjaeeee!!” Jaebum announces in a scream, and everyone celebrates loudly, chanting Youngjae’s name. Youngjae himself looks like he’s on the brim of death, and loving each minute of it. His eyes are invisible. 

“I what?” Youngjae asks, smiling at the void.

“Seven minutes of heaven with Jackson hyung!” Bambam explains, just as alcohol-sober as Yugyeom, but drunk from sleepiness. “Yahoo!”

“Yay…!” Youngjae celebrates, and Jackson’s eyes catch his hesitance. “Nice!” Not a second later, Jinyoung is brutally pulling him up, while Mark does the same to Jackson.

“Up you go! Up you go!” Jinyoung chants, and they practically make a parade out of taking the two victims to their destination. Each of them sings a different song. Jackson thinks his hangover might be coming a little earlier tonight.

“There you go!” Jinyoung slurs as they uncerimoniously throw both of them into the room. “Have fun!” Giggles all around.

“Champagne!” Bambam shouts, slipping the beer cooler into the room, even though everyone knows it is completely empty save for rapidly melting ice.

And then the door is closed, the lock clicks, their bandmates go away and Jackson and Youngjae are left alone in the dark, silent room.

 

 

 

“What did you give them the cooler for?” Jinyoung shoves Bambam so strongly the poor boy almost topples over.

“For fanciness!” Bambam objects! “And to get rid of the blueberry vodka no one was drinking. I put it in there.”

All the drinkers make faces. “That was gross,” Mark notes.

“Too sweet,” Jaebum agrees.

“It was pretty, though,” Yugyeom remarks.

“The important thing is,” Jinyoung suddenly calls, eyes glinting mischievously. “What do you think those two will do?”

A brief moment of silence.

“Not much…?” Jaebum wonders.

“They’ll probably fall asleep,” is Mark’s guess.

“I have a good feeling about this,” Jinyoung affirms.

“Shouldn’t they at least kiss? They’ll get bored, seven minutes is a long time.” Bambam seems to agree with Jinyoung.

“But then when they get bored they’ll just fall asleep.” Jaebum is on Mark’s side.

“We should tell them we won’t unlock the door unless they kiss,” Jinyoung suggests.

“That’s just mean,” Yugyeom intervenes. 

“Let’s wait and see.” Bambam has conjured a bottle of coke out of nowhere. He serves himself, then Yugyeom, and then rests the bottle on the table for whoever’s nasty enough to mix coke and soju. “Maybe they’ll fall asleep on each other and cuddle. Aww!”

“Ew,” Jinyoung anti-coos. “At you. Not at cuddling. Cuddling is good. Hyung, where’s the soju?”

“I say, here’s the soju!” Jaebum yells, bottle in hands, and the people applaud enthusiastically. He pours three shots, and, for some reason, grabs a lemon. “To cuddling!”

“To cuddling!” they toast.

“Now let’s do some bets on how long it’ll take for them to pass out,” Jaebum suggests, taking a bite out of the whole, unpeeled lemon.

 

 

 

It’s a long, long time into a surprisingly coherent talk, that goes from cuddling to marriage to society as we know it to cars to action movies to red carpet outfit ideas, when Mark realizes something.

“Shit,” he startles, consequently startling everyone else. “I forgot to set the timer.”

Everyone looks at him in confusion. Then, they start to remember.

“Oh shit,” Jinyoung suddenly looks 100% sober.

“I completely forgot about them,” Jaebum admits almost uninteligibly. “Yugyeom-ah, how long has it been?”

Yugyeom blinks a couple of times. Bambam is out cold on his lap, and he might be starting to go down as well. “I don’t know…”

“Well, way over seven minutes,” Mark affirms with a scoff as he glances at his phone. “Something like twenty minutes?”

“They must be in the deepest of the slumbers. Leggo,” Jinyoung conjures, getting up to his feet - then almost tumbling back down to the floor. Almost. Just almost.

“I think I drank too much,” Jaebum finally admits, rubbing his stomach.

“Don’t throw up on me,” Mark asks, slipping an arm around Jaebum’s waist anyway.

When they reach Jinyoung’s room’s door, the maknaes are absent from the parade. They let them be. For a moment, they just stand there and listen.

No noise. An occasional breathing sound. Hm.

Jinyoung knocks, and it’s like the air halts still. “Guys?” he calls, unlocking the door. “Time’s up.”

A moment. Two moments. Jinyoung glances at Mark, who glances at Jaebum, who glances at Jinyoung, who glances at the door. “I'm gonna open the door…”

“Just a second,” to everyone's surprise, Jackson answers immediately, and he sounds drunker than ever. Have they finished off the weird blueberry vodka leftover? Are they really that bold? “C’mon, get up,” they hear him whisper.

Then, they hear Youngjae’s voice, very faint, and it’s so hard to distinguish the words that soon the three of them have their ears glued to the door. Jackson whispers something. Youngjae whispers something back, and it sounds a bit like whining. Jackson whines right back at him. They both sigh. Jaebum, Mark and Jinyoung exchange another glance, this time a much more confused one.

The doorknob turns suddenly, and they all jump back.

Jackson comes out first, Youngjae right behind him, and holy shit they look like hell. 

“... ‘sup,” Jackson awkwardly greets when all of them stand in stunned silence. His hair is completely tousled, his T-shirt is terribly rumpled around the collar, and there’s… there’s just something about his face…

“‘Sup…” Mark trails off in his greeting as he, followed by the other two, give Youngjae an once over. Youngjae is in an even worse situation. His hat is gone. His shirt is inside out. There are bright red marks all over his neck… and his lips are just… very red…

“So?” Jinyoung quickly asks, shocked enough by the imagery, but eager for more info. “How was it?”

Jackson’s eyes come alive. Alive with horror. “We, uh,” a quick glance at Youngjae. Youngjae glances back a bit sluggishly. “We… fell asleep.”

Drunk or sober, Jackson is shit at lying.

“Okay…” Jinyoung nods very, very slowly.

“I’m dead,” Youngjae announces as if no one had noticed. “I neeeeeed,” his own yawn cuts him off, “some sleep. G’night, guys.”

“Same,” Jackson quickly follows, puts his hands to his head as he and Youngjae start to walk away from Jinyoung’s bedroom. “My hangover’s gonna be a bitch. Night, guys.”

“‘Night…” Mark and JJ Project reply almost in unisson. 

Jackson and Youngjae exit the maknae’s rooms, and the other three follow them with their eyes. They watch as they walk across the living room, whispering to each other the entire time; at a certain point, Jackson glances back not very subtly before turning to say something that makes Youngjae chuckle. Then, with the others are still watching, they enter Jackson and Mark’s shared room, and, as soon as they’re both in, close the door. 

Silence reigns over the dorm for a minute. The maknaes are asleep on the couch. The hyungs are shocked into quietness.

Until, finally, Mark speaks up. “Let me sleep with you,” he requests Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blinks. “No.”

Mark turns to Jaebum. “Let me sleep with you.”

“Let’s go,” Jaebum accepts without hesitation, and so they go, half hugging each other for support, tumbling down the hallway. 

Jinyoung, left alone, stares at his bedroom’s door in contemplation.

Despite himself, it’s not ten seconds later that he’s chasing after his older bandmates, following them into a safe place to stay the night.


End file.
